The process of generating new frequencies from an original oscillatory signal, either up-converting or down-converting the incoming signal, has been traditionally of interest in physics and engineering with applications that include: sensitive optical detection, music synthesis, acoustic and optical resonators, amplitude modulation, satellite communications, image extraction, and phase-noise measurements.
Frequency down-conversion is typically accomplished via a process known as heterodyning. Unfortunately, various heterodyning circuits can be inefficient and may raise the noise-floor of those devices implementing the heterodyning circuits. Accordingly, new approaches to frequency down-conversion are desirable.